Aircraft are subject to a number of environmental conditions, such as ice buildup and external noise, that may be detrimental to the aircraft, cargo, and passengers. Ice buildup on aircraft wings is a well-known problem that plagues both the military and civilian aerospace industry. When the ice reaches a critical mass that exceeds the adhesion strengths of the sheets, it releases with little warning and may impact the side of the fuselage and cause damage.